Saving You
by ChiChiGurl25
Summary: There's a sixth bloodline that was forgotten about...will she be able to save the boys and herself. Pouge/OC
1. Prolouge

**~*Saving You*~**

**So this is a story based on the movie The Covenant. This is just about the characters. I hope to get the first chapter out soon! In this story there is no Kate and Caleb has already ascended but there was no Chase complications, that is going to happen now that Pouge is going to ascend.**

**This is Sawyer Carlisle. She has "powers" like the boys, but they don't know that she is one of them. She is flirtatious and usually gets everything she wants. She will be ascending in about a month. **

**This is Sarah, who is dating Caleb and is Sawyer's new roommate. She knows about the "powers" that the boys have but would never dream of telling anybody about it. **

**Caleb Danvers. Is dating Sarah and the first son of Ipswich to ascend. **

**Pogue Parry is the second son of Ipswich to ascend and is the love interest of Sawyer.**

**Tyler Simms is the youngest of the sons of Ipswich. Kind of shy and follows Reid around.**

**Reid Garwin is a player and a flirt. He wants Sawyer, but she does not want anything to do with him.**

**Chase Collins! We all know that he is the bad guy, but does everybody else?**

**a link to a picture of sawyer will be in my profile :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Words in _italics _are when Sawyer or someone else is thinking or talking in their head.

Salem, named for the Hebrew word "Shalom", which means "Peace", was founded in 1626. However the early settlers of the city were far from peaceful. During the 17th century they waged a constant war against "the evil ones". These were local settlers who seemed to have acquired supernatural powers and abilities. When the rest of the colony found out about these powers they captured and killed many of these so called "witches" and "warlocks". This was the Salem Witch Hunt.

The six most powerful families escaped from Salem and founded their own colony, which they named Ipswich. These families were Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms, Putnam, and Carlisle. Before they could escape John Putnam was captured and killed. The rest of the families would have suffered that same fate if it wasn't for Kendra Carlisle, who gave her life for the rest. Thinking she had been killed the rest of the families took a vow to never speak of her again. However, Kendra Carlisle didn't die that day and little did they know, but another Carlisle would save their lives again.

PRESENT DAY

"SAWYER!" my father screams up the stairs, "hurry up or you're going to be late for your meeting with Provost Higgins." As I groan and roll over I fall out of bed with a loud THUMP. I stand, rubbing my tail bone; I dread the events that are going to happen today. I didn't want to move here, but my father had insisted on me getting a higher education than a public school could offer. Oh and did I mention it was my mother's dying wish, I mean who can deny their mothers last request? So after depositing quite a hefty amount of money into the school, my dad had secured me a spot at Spencer Academy.

_Now's a good time to introduce myself. I'm Sawyer Carlisle, great great great great grand-daughter of Kendra Carlisle, give or take a few greats. You might be thinking why I don't have my father's last night, well it's kind of a tradition with the women in my family, we all keep the last name Carlisle, and it has to do with our "powers". Yeah, that's another thing about me I have powers, all the women in my family do, dating all the way back to the Salem Witch Trials. Onto a different note a bit about me I have brown hair and green eyes and am pretty good looking. I don't want to sound stuck up but I'm not going to say I'm ugly if I'm not. I stand at 5' 6" tall and have a lean and athletic figure...._

"SAWYER", my dad yells up the stairs again and jolts me back to reality. "I'm up," I yell back as I make my way to my bathroom and start my daily routine. I decide to wear my hair down today remembering that my mom used to tell me that I look the best when it's down. I then put on my favourite True Religion dark skinny jeans, and aqua empire-waist tank top and white ankle boots. I complete my outfit with my favourite black leather jacket and head downstairs...

So, that was the end of Chapter 1. If you guys like it let me know. Rate and Review :)


	3. Chapter 2

So here is Chapter 2, hope you enjoy.

When text is** bold **it is a flashback.

Pancakes, Meetings, Winks and Blushes

On my way downstairs I smell the deliciousness that is blueberry pancakes. My father only EVER makes me blueberry pancakes if he has something important to tell me. A sudden flashback crosses my mind, back to the last time when my father made me blueberry pancakes...

**I had just turned 13 and seemed to have acquired unnatural powers. My eyes turned yellow to black when I used them, and they kind of scared me. **

"**Sawyer, these powers are just the beginning of what you will get when you ascend", my mother tells calmly. **

"**What is ascending? I don't understand, and I don't want these powers!, I say crying; "can I just give them away?" **

"**NO", my mother yells, "these powers are your life and if you will them away you will die. Promise me you will never, ever give them away."**

"**I promise".**

**She then starts talking about my heritage and at the end my father made blueberry pancakes.**

I had finally accepted the powers as part of my life by the time I was 15 and over the years I have used them sparingly. I don't want to get addicted and die. I want to have a full life, and a career and a family. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table in front of a huge stack of pancakes... YUM!!

"What do we have to talk about this time?"

"Nothing, cant I just make my daughter her favourite meal for no reason."

"I'm not buying it! What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing....I just want you to be careful okay? Now finish eating and get going to your meeting", he smiles and leaves the room before I can say anything else. I know that he is hiding something but I don't want to stress him, right now I will wait till later when I have time, because I'm already going to be late for my meeting with Provost Higgins.

I grab my stuff and run out to my new car...a 1967 Chevy Impala. I got it as an early 18th birthday present, but I think it was partially a bribe to get me to come to this school. Anyways I'm going to be turning 18 and just 4 short weeks and I can't wait, because I'm going to be ascending and getting a shitload of new powers. I start my car and "Tik Tok' blasts through the speakers and as I head towards Spencer Academy I let the music drown out my thoughts.

30 minutes later I arrive at Spencer and am now waiting outside of the Provost's office. I'm in my own little world until a blonde girl sits down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Sarah."

"Hey, I'm Sawyer, nice to meet you"

"Wait did you say Sawyer" _What is she slow, I just said Sawyer not two seconds ago. Okay Sawyer we are not going to do this here be nice she could be an awesome chick and a fantabulous friend._

"Yuppers, that's me Sawyer Carlisle" _Be nice, be nice, smile, smile..._

"Well then you must be my new roommate. I'm so excited to have a roommate last year I had a single dorm and it sucked. Now we can go shopping and out for lunch and I can introduce you to my boyfriend and all his friends. I think we are going to be good friends", she says with a huge smile. _She seems nice and she is going to introduce me to guys and go shopping with me, this chick's alright for now, maybe we will be friends._

About an hour later I leave the Provost's office and Sarah takes me back to my new dorm, pointing out things along the way. _I'm so glad I have a cool roommate._ I was about to start thinking about possible shopping spree dates when I see a VERY cute group of guys. The "leader" of the group or so he seemed to be, was tall, dark and handsome, and there wasn't more you needed to say. I see Sarah blow him a kiss, which means that that's the boyfriend she was talking about earlier. _Okay Sawyer scratch him off the potential boyfriend list._ The one who looked the youngest has spiky brown hair and grey eyes, and then there was a blonde with piercing ocean-blue eyes. I mean they are hot but nothing compared to the guy who my eyes travelled to last.

He was mouth-watering, drool-down-your-face-from-staring H-O-T... HOT!! Shoulder length hair you just wanted to tangle your hands into, chiselled good looks, and a smile that could melt any girl heart into nothing but a pile of steaming hot ash. As I walk by, I want to be bold and noticeable so I send a wink in his direction.

It was so cute, as he looked behind him to make sure no one was behind him and that the wink was intended for him. I send him the sexiest smile I can muster and saunter off quickly to catch up with Sarah who had gotten quite a bit ahead of you. Of course I can't help but laugh at how he blushed once he realized it was him that I was checking out.


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter is more like the movie, then the others so here is my disclaimer: I do not own the wonderfulness that is the Covenant, unfortunately :(

**Chapter 3: Late, Stalking and Using**

It took me until almost midnight to unpack all my stuff, and with the space I was given by Sarah I barely had enough room for all of it. Sarah had gone to bed about an hour ago and I really need to as well or there was no way in hell I was getting up for school in the morning. That night I had a dreamless sleep, unfortunately, the living God that I had encountered in the hall did not plague my dreams with his sexiness. I was awoken in the morning by the hysterical yelling of Sarah, "GOD, SAYWER GET UP! I'VE NEVER MET ANYONE WHO CAN SLEEP AS LONG AS YOU!" She slams the door as she leaves and I take that as my cue to get up and get ready. I don't want to be late on the first day.

_Omg these uniforms are so gross. Let's see, snip here, tear here, add this and this and this. Perfect. This is how a uniform should look. I work hard for legs like these, I should show them off. And a little cleavage never hurt anyone. Lol_

Finding my first class was proving to be harder than I thought, it was American literature, I don't why I had taken it, but I'm stuck with it now. 20 minutes later, I find the room, and I am late of course, I walk in to find 40 faces and a very annoyed teacher staring at me.

"You're late."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm new, got lost," I say and hand him my timetable which he looks over quickly.

"Well, Ms. Carlisle why don't you go and sit next to Mr. Parry so that I can continue along with the lesson."

I go and take my spot next to Mr. Parry and what do you know he is the hottie from the hallway.

"Hi, I'm Sawyer"

"Hey, I'm Pogue," he whispers back, blushing slightly, which instantly makes me blush. His voice is nicer then the best song you hear on the radio. Of course my hormones decide that now is a good time to come out and play, and all I can think about is him moaning my name, I mean I could practically feel his hands on my body. _Settle down Sawyer, breathe and start paying attention, because Pouge is looking at you really weird._

I tried focusing on the lesson but I left the class not having learned anything at all. Pogue seems to be in all of my classes and finally during Advanced Calculus I'm going to talk to him. I see him watching me as I climb the stairs to where he is sitting, his eyes slowly taking in my body. I can't help but smile when he I see how nervous he looks. He smiles back and I am instantly at a loss of words. I sit down hoping he will say something because my brain is currently not working. His wonderful voice breaks me out of my trance.

"Are you stalking me, or is it just a coincidence that you are in all my classes?" he asks with a laugh.

"I'm definitely stalking you," I laugh back. And for the rest of class we passed notes and stole glances at each other. As I'm leaving the class Pouge pulls me aside.

"Sawyer, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Well there is this beach party tonight and I was wondering if you were going?"

"Yeah, I am I'm catching a ride with Sarah. I guess I will see you there," I say with a seductive smile as I turn to go and get ready.

Fast Forward to Party

"So tell me who's all here."

"Well, the first thing you need to know is that Aaron Abbott, the guy by the stage; he is a huge douchebag prick, who treats girls like shit"

I laugh as she continues to tell me about my other classmates and who else I should watch out for. I kind of drown her out as I'm scanning the crowd for Pouge, but I'm not having any luck finding him. I'm just about to do another scan when my eyes land on a hot guy looking straight at me. He has short, spiky, light brown hair and even from the distance I can tell his eyes are a lovely shade of blue.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know he just transferred in, but he is very cute, you could totally date him," she exclaims. I continue talking to my new best friend Sarah and occasionally scan the crowd for Pouge.

Pouge's POV

I am waiting on the top of the cliff for Reid to get here. I wish he would hurry his ass up and get here, I really want to go and find Sawyer. There is just something about her I can't get out of my head, it's like I've known her forever. When she is around I feel like I can be myself and that I can actually be happy again after Kate, and her looks aren't bad either.

"What's up fella's? How does the party look?"

"Not sure just got here," Tyler answers.

"Well, hell boys lets drop in," Reid exclaims jumping off the cliff.

Me and my friends acquired these powers when we were 13. All of the men in our families had them since the Salem Witch Trials. One day they could kill us, but for now we use the power when we need or want too. Tyler jumps off the cliff and Caleb yells at him.

"Don't worry Caleb, it's not like it's going to kill us....yet," I say with a laugh as I jump off the cliff. After Caleb finally gets his ass down to where the rest of us are waiting we make our way to the party. And I am instantly feeling nervous about seeing Sawyer, _God, what is this girl doing to me?_


	5. Chapter 4

So, I'm sitting at my desk writing this chapter and who walks into my room Pouge Parry himself in all his Ducati driving, leather jacket wearing amazingness. He said he came to remind me to tell you guys that I don't own the Covenant or the guys in it. So there Pouge, happy?? I reminded them.

On with the story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Pick-up Lines & Partying**

**Sawyer's POV**

"They're here!"

"Who are they?"

"The Son's of Ipswich," Sarah answers me back and as I follow to where she is looking I finally see Pouge, and he is walking towards me with three other gorgeous guys that I recognize from my first day here. I never to get to know what she means by "Son's of Ipswich", I mean are they part of a boy band or something?? Sarah runs up to what looks like the leader and gives him a kiss.

"Who's this?" the leader asks Sarah.

"Oh, this is my new roommate Sawyer. Sawyer, this is Caleb Danvers, my boyfriend, Tyler Simms, Pouge Parry, but you already know him, and Re..."

"Reid Garwin, nice to meet you," he replies smugly with a smirk that looks like he has been perfecting it his whole life.

"Nice to meet you guys," I answer back as politely as possible, all the while smiling directly at Pouge. Reid's voice breaks the lovely silence and jolts me back to reality.

"Where are the drinks?"

"They're over there by the bonfire."

"Can you show me? I have a bad sense of direction."

"Sure, I guess I can show you."

"Drinks are the best aren't they?"

_Okay he seriously did not just say that. I definitely know now that this guy is the one who thinks he can get all the girls and by the way I've seen the girls act around him, already I know that he does get all of them. But not me, I go for more of the leather-jacket wearing, long haired type. I mean how lame does Reid have to be, I guess it's time to set him strait... _

"It's really sad you know? With your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." I give a fake smile and walk off with the rest of the group laughing, leaving Reid red-faced and embarrassed.

I'm having a great time with what I consider my new friends when a snobby girl with curly... no scratch that FRIZZY hair cuts me off while I'm talking and starts flirting with Pouge.

"Hi Pouge, how was your summer?"

"Kira..." he replies still staring directly at me. I guess she finally notices me here and turns around to face me. _All I can say is bring it on bitch._

"Hi, I'm Kira."

"Sawyer, nice to meet you." _NOT!!!!_

"So, you're the transfer student. You family must have had to give a lot of money to get you in the door." _Oh no she didn't, that's it, bitch is going down._ I'm about to hit her when Aaron Abbott and his posse come over.

"You know Aaron, you should keep your girl on a leash," Reid laughs.

"You posers make me want to puke," one of his fugly ass posse members spits back.

A full on brawl is about to take place until some guy out of nowhere cuts in breaking it up. I see this as my only chance. I turn my head so no one sees and my eyes go black, and before I can even turn back around, Kira and Aaron are being puked on by one of their posse. _Woah, woah, what just happened I didn't make anyone puke on Aaron I was going for Kira only. What the fuck is up with my powers did I just have a glitch?? Oh god okay settle down its nothing, I must have overused and didn't realize it. _

I come back into the present when the music stops and the DJ announces that the cops are coming. That's when chaos begins. People start running for their cars or trying to find a ride. I head off into the forest towards Sarah's car with the rest of the group.

"Do you need a ride?" Pouge asks.

"No, Sarah drove us out here."

"I could use a ride," says the guy who broke up the fight. He introduces himself as Chase and Sarah agrees to give him a ride back to the dorms.

"I thought me and that guy were about to go at it. His friends puking sure came at an opportune time.

"Didn't it though?"

We reach Sarah's junk mobile of a car and get in waving goodbye to the man-pretty guys with us.

**Pouge's POV**

"Sawyer wants you man!" Tyler exclaims to me. I couldn't help but blush, because I secretly want her too. Although I have only just met her I feel like I've known her forever.

"That's bullshit," Reid yells from the front seat.

"Now, now Reid, don't be jealous." Caleb says with a laugh. Our conversation was cut short by the police arriving.

"I'm driving," Reid says, "move over baby boy NOW!" Reid speeds away from the cops, all of us laughing.

"Cut across Marblehead, we can use the fog to our advantage."

The cops follow us through the woods and onto the Marblehead Cliff. They try to warn us about the cliff but we already know.

"It's going to take all of us."

"Harry Potter can KISS MY ASS!"

And we are off the cliff.


	6. Chapter 5

So this is long overdue. I've been super busy lately and I'm sorry I haven't updated because I've gotten a lot of favourites and reviews from you guys which totally inspired me to write the next chapter.

Pogue has been working on his bike a lot lately, so he sent Reid to bother me and tell me that I unfortunately don't own the Covenant or any of the brothers. However, if I ever want to "own" him I'm more then allowed too.

Anyway on with the story!!!

**Chapter 5: Dates with Pogue**

"Well this is us," I tell Chase as we get back to our room. I'm trying to be polite even though I really want to get away from him. There is something totally creep-pay about him.

"Thanks for the ride back. I guess I will see you guys later." Chase replies, and I think he is undressing me with his eyes! Not that I'm surprised I mean I am hot lol just kidding I'm not that shallow.

"We are actually going into town for some things tomorrow if you need to pick anything up," Sarah says. I think she thinks that she is trying to help me but so help for god I will ring her neck if she does it anymore.

"Yeah sure I will call you guys in the morning," chase replies as he leaves towards his dorm with seemingly more pep to his step. After a while of gossiping about boys, and life I decide to call it a night and I drift into a blissful sleep full of dreams about a shirtless Pouge...and boy were these dreams wonderful.

The next morning I wake to my phone ringing and its chase of course. Wait how the fuck did he get my number?!? Ohhh Sarah is sooo dead! By noon me, chase and Sarah are at the local grocery store stocking up on a shit load of useless crap for our room. As I'm walking up the main isle I see Sarah and Pouge conversing. (That was the word of the day on my calendar this morning haha) I feel a sudden flutter in my stomach as I walk towards them. And as we start conversing with each other, chase makes his appearance.

"Boo!"

"Oh you scared me!," Sarah exclaims. I can't help but roll my eyes. I mean yes chase is good looking, but he is childish and immature, and just a little bit creepy. I super wish that she would stop inviting him to things.

"I'm going to call Caleb and see if he wants to see that new Brad Pitt movie. Who else wants to go?"

"I will."

"I'm not up for a movie. Plus I have errands to run," Pouge says to me. I lie saying I've already saw it and I hope that she won't call me on it. However Sarah just drops the subject and starts flirting with chase.

"Do you want to run some errands with me?" Pogue asks me with a pleading look in the eye. Awww isn't he the cutest thing ever lol.

"I'd love too."

"I usually ride my motorcycle, but it's in the shop," he says as we walk towards his Jeep. His car isn't as nice as mine, but I like it anyway. I'm sure I would love anything he owns, says, or does. I really would have loved to get a ride on his motorcycle, but I'm kind of glad that it was in the shop because I was wearing a skirt. Pogue shows me around Ipswich, and after the tour everything seems to be a blur. We are talking and laughing like we have been friends forever. And I know that I secretly want something more than friendship with this beautiful man. We pull up to a beautiful mansion.

"Home, Sweet, Home. Just let me bring these bags in."

"I'll help you."

After bringing in the bags for his mom I wait in the sitting room for Pouge to come back downstairs.

"Do you want to shower or change before we go?"

"For what?"

"We're going to Nicky's."

"What's Nicky's?"

I am so confused by this point and Pouge smiles as we speed back towards the dorms so that I can get ready.

I know this chapter probably sucks and I'm sorry if you don't like it. Rate and comment and send me some feedback on how you think I should improve the story.

Love you my readers

xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

So again I do not own the Covenant or any of the boys even though I would love to

A quick unrelated note...I'm really loving the song Cut by Plumb, I recommend listening to it...it's amazing and was recently featured on Vampire Diaries :)

**Chapter 6: Nicky's**

Pouge's POV

As I am sitting on Sawyer's bed waiting for her to finish getting ready, I realize how much the room has changed since Kate left. I had thought that Kate was the love of my life until she went away on vacation and cheated. I had then realized that we weren't meant to be we had just been comfortable in the relationship and had been over for a long time. After that we decided to break up and she moved to California. The walls that were once covered with pictures of me and Kate are now covered with black and white canvas art and pictures of Sawyer in Paris and Milan. The freshly made bed looks unnaturally perfect compared to Sarah's.

Sawyers POV

_Mios Dios (oh that means Oh My God in Italian) does Pogue look good on my bed! Wearing worn out jeans and his leather jacket I could just eat him up. Come on now hormones settle down, settle down! I don't know what this boy is doing to me. It's like every fibre of my being wants him and needs him. I've never felt this way about anyone before..._

I have to clear my throat to get Pouge's attention away from my wall art.

"Ready to go"

"Yeah let's go," he replies.

"So who's all going to be there?"

"You'll see."

We walk into Nicky's which is already packed with people. Sarah waves us over to her table, where she is being kept company by both Caleb and Chase. I see Reid and Tyler playing pool with Aaron and the boys, but I keep walking towards Sarah.

"Hey girl you look great!" I say to her. The dress she is wearing is amazing; I'll have to remember to find out where she got it.

"Hey Pogue, Sawyer glad you guys could come," Caleb says.

Chase tries to talk to me, but I pretend I can't hear him and keep talking to Caleb about the essay due in American Literature. Caleb goes to get drinks and I turn my attention back to Pouge.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask Pouge, "I'm going to go and order something."

"No, it's alright I'm going to go and get something in a minute," He answers.

Pouge's POV

Once Sawyer comes back to the table I go up to the bar to order. While I'm waiting for my order I go over to chat with Reid and Tyler. "Would you look at that," Reid says, motioning to a girl leaning over the bar.

"Blue cotton," Reid says slapping down money onto the table.

"Pink lace," Tyler adds.

"Boys that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve."

And with that Reid flashes his power and the skirt flies up exposing the girl's bare ass for a mere second. Still on the high from the win I grab my food pay Nicky and turn towards the table, seeing Chase trying to flirt with Sawyer.

Sawyer's POV

Pouge comes back to the table and I start stealing fries off of his plate. He smiles that gorgeous smiles and laughs everytime you steal one and I can't help but like him even more. We are all having a great time until I realize that it is only me and Sarah at the table.

"Okay what just happened?" I ask, "We were all having fun, now we are watching then have fun."

Sarah laughs as she looks over seeing Pouge, Caleb, and Chase playing foosball. "That's what girls do; you know boys and their toys."

"No," I reply, "I'll show you what girls do." With that I grab a quarter and head over to the jukebox. I pick A13 which is "Save a horse, Ride a cowboy." As the music comes on couples move to the dance floor and start dancing. "Pouge won't be able to resist this." I say as I saunter my way over to an un-expecting Pouge.

Pouge's POV

I am playing foosball with Caleb, trying to talk to him about Reid, but Chase is here, regrettably. I don't really know him, but he is always trying to flirt with Sawyer so, technically I hate him.

"So Caleb tells me you guys are swimmers."

"Spencer's best. State Champions twice," I reply.

"Really? I swam for Hastings. I was their freestyle man."

"You won't be here," Caleb says, "that's my swim. Plus they are making the team co-ed this year, so we might have a chick swimming with us."

Caleb hits my shoulder just in time for me to see Sawyer walking over. She grabs my arm pulling me to the dance floor. I don't really know how to dance the way she wants me to, but I try not to let it show. She can obviously tell because she suddenly takes the lead. We continue dancing and grinding until I hear glass breaking over by the pool tables. Obviously it's Reid.

"I'll be right back," I tell Sawyer as I grab my jacket and go outside with Caleb and Reid.

Sawyer's POV

Dancing with Pouge is amazing! I wouldn't call it dancing as much as sex with our clothes on. That boy drives me crazy and I barely know him. We are interrupted by Reid starting a fight obviously! While I wait for Pouge to come back I go and sit with Sarah and Chase.

"So what were you guys talking about before I stole Pouge?"

"Oh, just about swimming. Caleb says that they are making the team co-ed this year."

"Are you serious?" I yell. "I used to swim at my old school. I didn't think they had a swim team here. This is awesome! I'm so going to try out."

"So am I," Chase says.

"I'll just watch," Sarah says boredly.

It has been awhile since Pouge left so I decide to go and look for him. I'm getting tired anyway so hopefully he wants to leave soon.

Pouge's POV

I go outside with Caleb to stop Reid before he does something stupid. We get outside to find Reid and Tyler in a standoff against Aaron and the boys. Nicky comes out to break up the fight. Aaron and his posse quickly leave like the pussies they are, and just the four of us are left. Caleb and Reid get into about Reid abusing his powers. These fights are always the same, but in a surprise twist Reid actually denies Caleb's accusation of making Bordy throw up at the Dells. Reid has never denied his power usage before because he usually likes to brag about it. Reid and Tyler leave, and Caleb it determined that Reid is laying, because in all honesty there isn't anyone else besides him that could have done it.

"Hey," Sawyer says from behind me, "want to get out of here?"

"Sure, let's go," I reply.

So that's the end of chapter 6. It wasn't that good I know, it was more of a filler chapters, but it's going to get better I promise. So to my readers that I haven't updated recently, vie been dealing with some health issues, but I'm going to try my hardest to update at least once a week. Also if you guys could review that would be greatly appreciated, I just want to know that you guys think and how you think I could improve the story. Or any direction you may want to see this story go.

Much love


	8. Chapter 7

So just a quick note, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated recently. I have been so busy! My mom has cancer and I'm going to school and working 2 jobs so I haven't had much free time. I have really appreciated the reviews and nice words from my readers, they have really inspired me to update now. I would really appreciate if you guys could review more. It really helps and if there are things you guys want to see happen in the story let me know.

Once again I do not own the Covenant or anything in it

Another quick reminder that things written in italics are what Sawyer is thinking in her mind at that time in the story.

Chapter 7

**Sawyer's POV**

"Thanks for walking me back to me dorm," I say to Pogue.

"No problem, I guess I will see you later."

"Definitely. Maybe tomorrow?" _I really hope he picks up on the hint, lol. I don't know why but I just feel the sudden need to spend more time with him. I feel like I am supposed to be an important part of his life, like we have this unconscious connection that no one else will ever be able to understand._

"Yeah, why don't you come watch me at swim try-outs tomorrow?"

"Oh, I will be more than just watching. I'm going to be trying out too!" _Oh wow, like my hormones really need anymore exercise lol. Just being around him puts me into over drive and now I'm going to have to be around him half naked 5 days a week. I should probably start taking those self-control lessons I have been putting off._

"Really?" he says with a suggestive smirk that would have rivalled Reid's, "Can't wait to see that!"

"Down tiger. I'll see you tomorrow." With that I turn to go back into my dorm, but I'm stopped by Pouge's hand grabbing my wrist and turning me around to face him. With one hand behind my neck and the other still holding my hand, Pogue's lips crash into mine. My hands find their way to his waist and I lean more into the kiss.

_Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow! This kiss couldn't get any hotter; however, feeling his sex lines is just making it about 1000 times hotter! _

His tongue asks for entrance and I let him in immediately. We explore each other's mouths until...

"Excuse me", Provost Higgins says from behind us.

"Sorry", we both say while taking a step back from each other. With a scary look from the Provost, he continues on his way down the dorm hallway. With one more soft kiss Pouge leaves me at my dorm and heads for his. I go inside, close the door, and touch my lips still being able to feel Pouge's lips on mine. It is like a burning passionate sensation that hurts so good. I fall back onto my bed, fully clothed and fall fast asleep.

**Fast forward to before the swim tryouts**

I wake up an hour before the swim tryouts. Sarah must have already left seeing as she is nowhere in sight. I get up and go take a warm shower and finish my daily routine, put on my bathing suit under my clothes and leave to go find the pool. Using the help of my nose I finally find the pool with just minutes to spare before the tryouts are supposed to begin. Sarah is sitting on the bleachers reading a Cosmo magazine looking stunningly bored. I start to make my way over to her but I'm stopped by Pouge calling me over.

"Hey I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Me either. I got lost again. I should have asked you for directions last night but for some reason I found myself quite distracted," I reply with a blush.

"Yeah I know what you mean," he says also blushing, "so you think you can keep up with us guys?"

"Wait your trying out for the team!" Reid exclaims, "You do know that there is only a guys swimming team and you're a girl, right?"

"Yes I know..." but I am cut off by the coach walking up.

"Yes she is a girl Reid and if she is good enough then she will become a new member of this year's co-ed swim team. So let's get into our suits and warm up."

I watch as all of the guys take off their shirts and are ready to go. And now they are all staring at me, waiting for me to get into my suit. Not wanting to disappoint I pull my shirt off over my head and slip out of my skirt sexily. Ignoring the catcalls and whistling I look over at Pogue who is blushing and staring at me. _Eat it up baby, that show was for you! _

The freestyle swim is up first and I find myself getting into the pool with Caleb and Chase. As the coach blows the whistle I start the race against Caleb and Chase. I know that if I beat these two guys would secure me a spot on the team and thus more time with Pogue. _I guess using my powers a little bit to win won't hurt anyone. I mean anything for potential love right lol. _I make sure that I win, but not by too much as I do not want to draw in too much attention. I win a spot on the team, but decide not to celebrate with the rest of the team. I am tired and head back up to my dorm ready to get some piled up homework done and then go to bed. I wake up to my phone ringing and Sarah yelling at me to shut it the fuck off.

"Hello"

"Hey Sawyer, its Pogue meet me outside your dorm in ten minutes. Bye"


	9. Chapter 8

I just renovated my room, got a bigger TV so the guys are over here watching some stupid sports game lol. Reid was sick and tired of me asking questions about the game so he told me to shut my mouth and put my hands to work, so here I am typing out the next chapter. Oh and again I must say that I do not own the Covenant, but Tyler got bold for a minute and said that I could "own" him whenever I want. Lol he has been spending way too much time with Reid lol!.

**Chapter 8**

I throw on a pair of leggings, a summer dress, and a pair of flats and make my way down to the parking lot where I see Pogue leaning against my car.

"So you wanted to see me."

"Yeah, you left so fast after practice; you missed the celebration party with the rest of the team. I just wanted to congratulate you.

I laugh quietly and smile at him. "Thanks I guess, but if you don't mind I'm going to go back to bed now. I will see you in the morning." _Wow Sawyer way to sound like a total ungrateful bitch! I know Sawyer but I'm tired and he could have just told me this in the morning! Whatever just quit talking to yourself in here and get back to reality cause Pogue is starting to look at you like you have a couple extra heads._

It's not that I don't want to spend time with Pouge, don't get me wrong, it's just that when I am with him it's like I have been struck by lightning or like I've chugged a million Red Bulls, or something. He just makes me so wired. This is hard-core; I mean that a mere guy could make me feel this way.

"Just stay for a little longer. Hangout with me a little bit more."

I am going to tell him no but as I turn to look at him fully for the first time; the words that were once on the tip of my tongue have seemed to melt away. There he is leaning against my car in a circle of light thrown down for the parking lots only streetlight. It's like one of those angelic, heavenly moments where you have an epiphany and your heart sings, and you notice every detail of what you are looking at. I couldn't help but notice that in the light from the street lamp that Pouge's arms were folded across his chest in such a way that his biceps were really kind of bulging out from beneath the short sleeves of his slim tee. And I mean bulging in a way that you just want to grab on and never let go.

He had one foot propped back on the front bumper. Anyone else would have gotten the tongue-lashing of their life for putting their foot on my car, but for some reason I just can't seem to make myself care. With his leg like that it reveals a hole in the knee of jeans he has on. I can't stop staring at the tanned skin that the hole reveals, even though it's just a knee.

It's like I'm hypnotized or something. Although all of my instincts are yelling at me to turn around and go back to my dorm, to get away from this sexy, piece of heaven, I am now walking across the parking lot towards him. Now that I am close enough to see into his eyes and that they are amber for the light above him, I melt completely. It takes all of my strength to tell him that I am not staying and turn around. As I take my first step he reacts how I wanted him to, he reaches out and grabs my wrist. Only instead of just keeping me from stalking off Pouge keeps holding on, like his life is depending on it.

Next thing I know he has spun me around so I am now the one with my back against the front of my car and he is leaning over me with his hands resting against the hood, an arm on either side of me and his face just inches above mine.

"I don't think you are going anywhere," he says in a low sexy voice, with his gaze locked on mine with an intensity that is making my heart race, in a pleasant kind of way. I have no idea what to say. All I can think is, _he is going to kiss me. I know it. He is going to kiss me. _I am about to say "oh really" but it barely gets past my lips before Pouge's mouth is covering mine. And then Pouge Perry is kissing me like no other guy has ever kissed me before, in my entire life. This is ridiculous because of course I had been kissed hundreds of times before. But somehow never like this, by someone who seems to feel that he has all the time in the world to get his point across. The point being that Pouge Perry is kissing me, more thoroughly than I have even been kissed before. So that I feel his kiss from the top of my head all the way down to the bottoms of my feet, and everywhere in-between.

He isn't even touching me except for his lips and where his body is leaning up against mine so that I can feel the front grill at my back. Every single one of my nerve endings seem to be on fire. I think Pouge is feeling something along the same lines because after a minute of not touching me his arms are suddenly around me and I am being lifted to sit on the hood of my car, with him standing between my legs. I have already flung my arms around his neck. It is all I can do not to wrap my legs around his waist as well. And all I can think is; _now this is a kiss!_ So I go on kissing him, and he goes on kissing me and I start to realize that Pogue Perry is some sort of freak. A freak that can control my every move, with a single look, word, or kiss.

Then just as suddenly as our kiss started it is ending. Pogue is tearing his mouth away from his, but he is not dropping his arms from around me, and with that he just looks at me. Because I am perched on the hood of my car we are exactly the same height for once and I am able to look him directly in the eye. My lips feel delightfully bruised and tingly; my breath is coming out in ragged gasps. But not as ragged as his.

"Don't even try to tell me that you learned how to kiss like that here," I say accusingly.

"Well it is co-ed, and my parents do pay for the best," he says with a smirk.

_I think he is joking; however this information is hardly comforting. Seriously Pouge had to have kissed a lot of girls to have gotten his make out technique down to such perfection. This makes me want to find all of his past lovers, or kissing partners and end them so that I never again have to share this man._

I can't stop myself from stammering out, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He raises his eyebrows, "Used to why? Would you be more interested in me if I did have a girlfriend, so you could have the fun of trying to steal me away?"

"I'm not like that. I don't steal other people's boyfriends," I say hotly, wanting to pull away from him. But then a stronger part of me wants to stay right where I am. Forever. I jerk my head away so that the piece of my hair that he is playing with falls back against my face. I glare at him in the light of the street lamp.

_How could he say something like that? One moment he is driving me crazy with his kisses and the next he is acting like the most cocky, egotistical, moronic, asshole I have ever met. He is acting exactly like Reid! Note to self: limit the amount of time Pogue spends with Reid. I'm surprised as I hear..._

"I'm sorry. I guess I judged you."

"Okay," I stammered. Apology or not all I want to do is kiss him some more. And then much to my satisfaction he is kissing me again. I'm not sure how long we stayed outside in that parking lot, under that street lamp, kissing or maybe doing even more then kissing considering the way things rapidly developed.

Okay so that's the end of 8. I may post chapter 9 tonight or tomorrow or I may hold off. Chapter 9 is the last chapter I have pre-written out so we will see how I feel. Again please rate and review. Your reviews mean so much to me.

Much love

xoxo


	10. Chapter 9

So I'm finally getting the next chapter up sorry it took so long I have been very busy with school. I got some nice reviews and the reviews are what are pushing me to keep working on this story. So please keep reviewing and as always I don't not own the Covenant or anything associated I just own Sawyer.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

As I wake up this morning I remember the events of last night, and smile, coyly. Last night was like a dream. The most wonderful, never want to wake up, pinch me I think I'm dreaming dream. But it was so much better because it wasn't a dream. After putting my uniform on and my hair in a messy bun I head to my first class. Sarah wasn't in our room so she must have left already. It's typical that she left without me, not so typical that she didn't stay to ask me about last night. I get to class just in time and go to my regular seat. Pouge's spot next to me is empty, he must be running late.

But he wasn't late; in fact he doesn't show up at all. It isn't until after dinner did I get a call from Pouge. He told me that everything was all right and that he wasn't at school because he had some errands to run.

"Well, why don't you come over now? Sarah is out with Caleb."

"Okay I'll be right over," he replies, then hangs up.

I quickly clean up the dorm thankful that Sarah would be gone with Caleb for the night. Within minutes there is a knock at my door.

"Hey," I say while taking his image in. He is dressed in all black and looks more devilish then the devils do.

"Hey yourself," he replies with a smirk that could again rival Reid's. "What?" he says because I'm staring.

"Nothing," I say as I look down blushing. He lifts my chin up so that I am facing him.

"Have I told how amazing you look tonight?"

"Thanks."

He leans down to kiss me but I pull away. "I don't think that a good idea." _Surprise! Lol you all thought I was just going to let him have his way with me but no sir. I need to be in control, I need to have the control for once and make him turn into the blubbering idiot._

"Why not?"

"Just cause, okay?"

He doesn't believe me. Hell, I don't believe me! My body is practically squealing with happiness. I am sure he can hear it. He tries to kiss me again and I turn my face once again. "What's the matter?" he asks, real concern clouds his face. His hands fall away from my arms and I stand their watching a wide array of emotions march their way across his pretty face.

I must be staring again, because Pouge's frown smoothes out. I can't help but notice that he has perfect lips, full and pink. _They are like pretty girl lips, on his rough, chiselled man face. I can't help it if I think that's hot. And he is so close I can smell him. Warm and clean, with a hint of soapy-spiciness mixed in. It's a wonderful smell. A smell that can make you drunk. I wonder if I am?_

His frown is totally gone now, and mine must be gone too because he totally ignores what I said. He reels me in and kisses me, hard. I feel the press of his chest and the weight of his arms around my waist. Maybe he can sense it, or because he is afraid I will push him away at any minute, he takes his time. His lips barely touching mine, barely brushing. In a matter of seconds the kiss goes from sweet and innocent, to seriously-slidey and sideways-deep. Like every other time my stomach feels as if 1000 flowers are blooming inside of it. And my skin tangles everywhere. I don't know how much time has gone by before I feel his perfect hands start to find their way under my shirt. Or how I have now found myself almost on the bed, which is another not so good idea.

On the bed he can work me up to a point where I no longer have control and am unable to say no. I tell him that we can do this and that it needs to stop and he replies with a remark that sounds something along the lines of "I need...I need this..." _And I am now furious. It makes me so mad. Isn't it enough that I turn into some sort of panting, slobbering wolf-girl when he is around? He expects that I should let him see all of me? Have all of me? Just because HE wants it?_

I plant my feet and steer him around. I put my hands to his shoulders and push him so that he is now sitting on the bed. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Shut up," I reply and finally get the control I want. I drop down in front of him. There is no way I can make him listen or understand, and I don't want to. This is just something I need to do. I need to make him feel me, beg me, make him be the one that is naked. And with that I do. With his pants around his ankles, hands clutching the comforter, and with his low groans in my ears I finally have the control, and everything else around me is non-existent.

That's why I didn't hear the key turn the lock or the door opening...

So that's chapter 9. I hope you enjoy and it will continue soon I hope. I'm not sure where I see this story going anymore, if I even want there to be a long drawn out Chase ordeal because in all honesty the stories where Chase tries to steal the girl and he powers are all the same. I'm thinking that I may have Sawyer witness the powers somehow, and confront Pouge about. Maybe I'll have her not confront them but save Pouge and the guys from Chase and then tell them about her powers. I really have no idea, so if any of you my readers have some ideas please share!


	11. Author's Note

So I haven't updated in forever, but some people have alerted this story so I should probably update. The last chapter was the last one I had pre-written out, that's why I haven't been uploading, because I just haven't been feeling like taking the time to plan out the next chapters.

Also I feel like I don't know where this story is going. I can feel it pulling me in a handful of different directions and I just cant decide which way to go, what will be the best fit and do this story justice. People who like this story, and/or have been reading it from the beginning what are your thoughts? I really want to know! So either private message me or leave it as a review. Where do you think this story should go? What have you been wanting to see happen?

So I'm going to start writing the next chapter cause I can at least see whats going to happen for that. Hopefully I will have it up within the next few days.

Much Love :)


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Oh how I have missed my boys, I had a much needed testosterone free vacation and it was beautiful until I got home and realized that 4 crazy hot guys at your beck and call isn't such a bad thing. Although Pogue is my main boy I'm finding myself oddly more attracted to Baby Boy. If only he looked more like Nate in the Covenant mmmmmmmmmmmm...**

**Once again I do not own The Covenant, its sexy Sons of Ipswich or anything else that is related, unfortunately :(**

**Also remember that anything in italics is inside Sawyer's head or when she is talking to herself, cause she has those moments.**

**Chapter 9 recap...**

**With his pants around his ankles, hands clutching the comforter, and with his low groans in my ears I finally have the control, and everything else around me is non-existent.**

**That's why I didn't hear the key turn the lock or the door opening...**

I was pulled back into reality as I hear the door slam against the desk behind it. Flustered and just a little embarrassed at what I have just been caught doing I spin around to see... POGUE! What the hell! How was Pogue at the door if I was just blowing... his mind, on the bed? As I look back and forth between them I come to realize that both of their eyes are as black as the night sky. I can feel the "power" surging in the room. Anger and malevolence coming from bed Pogue, and hurt, surprise, yet caring from the door Pogue. Before I know what is happening door Pogue has pulled me away from the bed and behind him as bed Pogue explodes into a million spiders all headed in my direction. I jolt awake just as the first one was about to touch me. Everything in the room is floating and I realize I'm using. Everything falls to the floor as my eyes go back to green and I am left to ponder what this all means.

_Hey there Sawyer, long time no see, I've missed these little internal conversations. I know Sawyer it has been a while lol. What about this dream huh? Pretty weird. I mean I have never used my powers unconsciously before. What the hell is up with that? How long have I been sleeping? Did I dream yesterday's school day cause I don't remember taking a nap at any time after school? And what was up with Pogue's eyes black like with the power? It was obvious that door Pogue was supposed to be real Pogue. Never have I felt such anger towards me like I did off bed Pogue. But I mean does this mean Pogue has the power or am I subconsciously wishing he did so that for once I can be 100% myself with somebody. This dream has to mean something? I know the freaky, scream inducing spiders mean something I just cant figure them out right now. Oh well I'm to tired to deal with the psychological bullshit I would have to to decipher this. Maybe tomorrow I'll go to the library._

_Goodnight Sawyer..._

_Night..._

As I drift off back to dream world my last thought was that the only thing creepier then Pogue bursting into spiders was that I thought for a second I saw him shift to Chase first.

I wake up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed, considering the crazy ass night I had. I guess Sarah had snuck back into the room sometime last night because she is snoring quietly in her bed. _Aww she looks so peaceful, too bad we have to wreck that lol. _

"Sarah get your ass up we have class in an hour!"

"Yeah that means I can sleep for another 40 minutes", she mumbles back.

"I want you to show me where the library is so I can find a book on dreams and there supposed meanings."

"Its the next building, second floor, on the right,. Now you don't need me to go," she says as she rolls over. I grab her arm and start pleading,

"Please, Please, Please, come with me! Ill love you forever!, Ill make your bed everyday!" and still she doesn't budge. _Time to bring out the big guns._

"Ill let you and Caleb have the room whenever you want, no complaints or questions asked." Well that got her out of bed, dressed, and ready to go in 20 minutes.

However, once we get to the door to leave the building we realize that its pouring down rain. No dream book is worth looking like something that walked out of a nightmare all day . So we skip our library plans and head to the cafeteria to get a quick breakfast.

"So what was your dream about?"

"Not what more like who?"

"Okay, WHO was your dream about and why is it so important that you analyze it?" she laughs.

"Okay if I tell you, you have to promise to never tell Caleb or any of the other guys cause they will never let me live it down. Especially Reid." _I think your setting yourself up here Sawyer._

"Okay I promise, now spill." she says jumping up and down.

"It was about Pogue." I whisper.

"A dream about Pogue you don't want anyone to know about. I can just imagine what kind of dream that was" she replies winking. _Oh great she thinks I had a sex dream about Mr. Muscles. Told you you were setting yourself up. I mean technically it was a sex dream until the end. Its not like I can tell her the real dream, she will think I'm some kind of looney-toon for dreaming about magic, and spiders, and two Pogues, and possibly Chase._

_So I reply..._

"No I don't think you could" I wink back.

"Slut! But honestly you don't need a dream book silly. Its obvious that you like him I could tell when you first laid eyes on each other. There is this magnetism between you. And I haven't seen him even pay attention to a girl in months so its safe to say he has interest in you. You should go for it."

"Really? You think we could be good together."

"Look Pogue's hot, not going to lie, and that's usually the only thing that girls see in him. Like he is the perfect arm candy. And he is, but there is so much more to him. He is fiercely loyal, like he would never cheat, and he is the protector, he would never let anything hurt you. His old girlfriend Kate took these traits as over-protectiveness, but its not he just doesn't want to lose what he has. I mean he can be totally jealous and possessive sometimes but what man isn't when his girlfriend is smoking hot and all the guys want her?"

"Okay you sold me, but you've told me nothing I couldn't already tell for myself. I think I'm going to go for it, but I just want to get to know him better before I jump into anything. And well if he doesn't want a relationship, then the least he can do is let me have my way with him so I can figure out what this dream means and see if there is more then sex and lust between us." "I WILL HAVE HIM ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" I yell.

"Who will you have?"

_Oh shit..._

**Okay so I wrote this chapter on my lunch break today lol. Its a lot longer then I thought it was going to be but I don't think I'm totally happy with it. Still don't know how Pogue and Sawyer will find out about each others powers. But Sawyer wants Pogue and he definitely wants her. In my mind their sexual tension is so thick you would need a chainsaw to cut through it. So I think that their first lemon scene will be coming up. Stay tuned.**

**Much Love.**


	13. Chapter 11

So like always I own only Sawyer and any storyline/plot that does not seem familiar to the Covenant movie. Side Note: So, our lovely Taylor Kitsch who portrays Pogue Parry got a haircut for his role in Battleship and I honestly LOVE IT! I will always think he is hot as hell with long hair but I think that with short hair it makes him look more professional and grown-up. Anyway on with the story...

Chapter 10 Recap

"Okay you sold me, but you've told me nothing I couldn't already tell for myself. I think I'm going to go for it, but I just want to get to know him better before I jump into anything. And well if he doesn't want a relationship, then the least he can do is let me have my way with him so I can figure out what this dream means and see if there is more then sex and lust between us." "I WILL HAVE HIM ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" I yell.

"Who will you have?"

_Oh shit..._

Chapter 11

"Cause if its me just say the word and I'm yours baby." It was Aaron Abbott. _Great now I have to deal with this cocky ass-wipe. _

"Oh you must be Aaron," I reply.

"Yeah babe! The one and only. I see you know me but you haven't yet got the pleasure of me knowing who you are."

_Lets add douche bag tool to the list of adjectives that describe him. _

"Yeah about that...if you think the whole over confident, insult me routine is going to impress me...your wrong. There is a reason you haven't met me, cause I don't associate myself with douche bag tools."

By this point Sarah has run off. If it's because she is going to get help that's fine, but if she isn't... I'll be so pissed! "You little bitch!" he replies grabbing my arm forcefully.

_Oh that's it! First no one puts their hands on me unless they have a death wish, and secondly no one calls me a bitch but me!_

Anger overtakes my emotions and I can feel my power surging. Next thing Aaron is flying across the deserted hallway into a row of lockers. _Now your fucked Sawyer. Good going, using your powers in front of someone! Well I'm sorry Sawyer I couldn't help it! Just make him forget!_

I run over to Aaron who is recovering from the hit, when I touch his arm he freaks. "What the fuck just happened? How did you do that? Your eyes were black!"

"Aaron calm down and look at me" He doesn't calm down but at least he looks at me. My eyes go black again and I tell him to forget this ever happened.

"It was a dream, none of this really happened. At the count of 5 you are going to wake up from this dream and everything is going to be okay."

"Okay"

As I walk down the hall towards the cafeteria I yell, "1...2...3...4...and just as I an entering the cafeteria...5" the door shuts behind me before Aaron can see me in the hallway.

"Oh My God Sawyer there you are. Are you okay it took me forever to find the guys we were just on our way to save you from Aaron." Sarah exclaims without taking a breath.

"It's okay," I reply and suddenly everything feels funny and a headache worse then anything hits me. The last thing I hear before I black out is someone's sexy man voice yelling my name, and just as I'm about to hit the floor leather jacket arms catch me.

So that's Chapter 11, hope to have Chapter 12 up in the next couple days. Also, if you are a fan of Friday Night Lights, and the character Tim Riggins, I have started writing another story and will be posting the first chapter of that soon as well. Remember rate and review means chapters are put up quicker.

Much Love


	14. Chapter 12

So once again I do not own the Covenant or the sexy boys in it. This chapter will be entirely in Pogue's POV.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12

I'm sitting with my boys eating breakfast in the cafeteria. I'm not really paying attention to what they are saying, I'm off in my own world trying to figure out this dream I had the night before. In the dream I am heading to Sawyer's dorm to surprise her. After the kiss we shared in the parking lot I couldn't get her out of my head. I feel this constant need to always be close to her. I felt like a total jerk for not being at school today. She probably thought I didn't want to see her or regretted the kiss. When actually I was running errands and at the shop all day fixing my bike. I wanted to surprise Sawyer with a date. Kate had never liked my Ducati, always complained about it wrecking her hair, so we always took my Jeep everywhere. However, I have a feeling that Sawyer might appreciate the beauty that is my Ducati seeing as her car is a one-of-a-kind classic.

Anyway back to the dream. I am at Sawyers door knocking, but its not making any sound. Finally I get fed up and use to unlock the door. Well the image I find waiting for me, is the last thing I would have expected. Sawyer is blowing some dude on her bed. When she spins around so I can finally see the dude I am going to have to kill, I am shocked to see it is me. Bed Pogue's eyes instantly go black and I cant help but use as well. The malevolence coming off my doppelganger is so strong I cant help using my power. Sawyer looks freaked the fuck out. And all of a sudden I feel this urge to pull her to me, to protect her. And its a good thing I do because bed me bursts into a million spiders, all headed towards us. If that's not creepy enough bed me unmistakeably shifts to Chase before exploding.

Now sitting in the cafe I'm trying to figure out what to do. If I tell Sawyer to stay away from Chase she is going to ask me why and its not like I can. She will think I'm a nutcase and I cant risk her finding out about the power. Unless the dream means I am supposed to tell her about the power. Maybe she is the one I will finally be able to be myself with? But Caleb would skin me alive if I told Sawyer. I mean he has been dating Sarah for a year now and still hasn't said anything to her about it. In fact he hasn't even thought about possibly telling her.

I guess all I'm going to be able to do is keep Sawyer occupied, protect her from anything that may try to hurt her...

"Guys, guys!" Sarah exclaims while running up to us. I am pulled into reality forced now to pay attention to my brother's girlfriend, trying to talk and breathe at the same time. "Been...looking for...you guys everywhere! I need your help Sawyer's in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" I yell standing up quickly.

"Aaron's got her cornered!" _of course he does! That douche bag!_

_Well...let the protecting begin._


End file.
